


stuck in my head (stuck in my heart)

by saiditallbefore



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Season/Series 02, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Emma wants to prove she’s not boring.Rikki doesn’t think she’s got anything to prove.





	stuck in my head (stuck in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/gifts).



> Set just after episode 2.04 “Fire and Ice”. 
> 
> Title comes from “Run Away With Me” by Carly Rae Jepsen.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Emma winced as Rikki rolled her up off the bathroom floor and into the tub. She tried to help, but honestly, there wasn’t much you could do when you were a mermaid stuck on dry land. The sounds of the party spinning out of control filtered in through the closed bathroom door.

“What are you trying to prove?” Rikki demanded, sounding exasperated.

“That I’m not boring, okay?. I can have fun too!” Emma felt silly immediately, but she didn’t take the words back.

The words hung in air for a long moment as Emma waited for Rikki to tease her.

“You’re not boring, Emma. I—” Rikki hesitated, biting her lip. “I like you the way you are.” She leaned down and pressed her lips to Emma’s.

The kiss was brief, over almost before it began. The two girls were silent for a long moment, until the unmistakable sound of crystal breaking sounded from downstairs.

“That didn’t sound good,” Emma said with a wince.

Rikki turned and left the bathroom, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts until she could dry off.

Rikki had _kissed_ her.

 _Rikki_ had kissed her.

_Rikki had kissed her._

Emma had been kissed before, of course. There had been Byron the year before, and other boys before that. And most of those kisses were longer than this one had been.

But this was different. This was another girl.

Emma’s thoughts were still spinning in circles when she transformed back into a human and returned to the living room, just in time to find her parents arriving home.

* * *

There wasn’t time to talk things over with Rikki after that. They had to clean up from the party with Emma’s parents supervising. Then Rikki went home, and Emma was left alone with her thoughts.

Not that she thinked about Rikki kissing her. Or what it would be like to do it again. Because Rikki was probably just messing with her, or trying to get her to start a fight.

Emma and Cleo were didn’t fight. Honestly, it was impossible to fight with Cleo. When they got mad at each other, they just went their separate ways for a while and gave each other the silent treatment until they were no longer mad.

Rikki didn’t do the silent treatment. If she wanted to talk about something, she would. And sometimes (often), she would yell about it.

So Emma really expected Rikki to say something. Anything.

The next time they saw each other— for real, not in passing at school— they were squished up together in a booth at the JuiceNet, listening to Cleo talk about how she really didn’t care if Lewis and Charlotte were dating.

It was something they’d done dozens, if not hundreds of times. But this time, Emma was all too aware of Rikki’s body pressed up against hers.

They finished their smoothies and left the cafe. Cleo waved goodbye and headed to her job at the water park, leaving Rikki and Emma alone.

“Rikki, about what happened the other day…” Emma began.

“What do you mean, what happened?” Rikki said. If she’d known Rikki any less well, Emma might even have believed her.

“During the party,” Emma said. “When— when you kissed me.”

“Oh, that.” Even Rikki couldn’t sound perfectly casual at that.

“Yes! That!” Emma couldn’t stop herself from raising her voice. “Would you please talk to me?”

“I just— you’re very—” Rikki began, looking away from Emma all the while. She tripped over her words, then took a deep breath. “I like you. A lot. Not like— the normal kind of like. I—”

Then Rikki moved, and suddenly her mouth was on Emma’s again, for more than just a second this time. Their bodies were pressed together, so closely it felt like they were going to melt into one person.

Then Rikki suddenly stepped away. “I like you like that,” she said.

Emma’s head was still spinning from the kiss. What was she even supposed to say? She’d never thought about it before, and she’d never been one to leap before she looked.

But this was Rikki, one of the few people who truly knew her anymore. And Emma really did like kissing her.

“I think I might like you like that, too,” she said.

Rikki gave her a small smile, then a mischievous look came into her eyes. “Race you to Mako?”

Emma laughed, and ran, hand in hand with Rikki, toward the water’s edge.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr!](http://saiditallbefore.tumblr.com/post/167294327713/stuck-in-my-head-stuck-in-my-heart)


End file.
